weirdvidsonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AquaTerra7/STEVEN UNIVERSE EPISODE 2
Steven Universe Episode 2 Bubblepie woke up in a weird place. She was in a cell but when he looked through the bars she realized it looked more like a lab. "This is weird.." She said. "Jewel!" "Jewel!" She yelled but nobody answered. She sighed and looked around the cell because this is where she might b e living for the rest of her life. Then she realized something really weird. Her name was carved onto this piece of wood and right next to her name was an exact copy of her gem. "Okay now this is getting really weird.." She sat by the bars trying to think what the heck was going on. Then she saw someone in a hood run past her cell. "Umm Hello?" Bubblepie said confused. The stranger gasped and looked at Bubblepie. "It really is you!" Said the Stranger. "Ummm..." Bubblepie said very confused. "Let me see your gem!" She ordered. "Why?!" Bubblepie asked. "Trust me!" The stranger said. "Okay? It's realy nothing but a pink gem though." Bubblepie said moving her bangs out of the way of her gem. The stranger gasped again. "It Really Is You!!" "Ummm what's going on here?!" Bubblepie asked. "Oh DUH! First I have to get you out of this cell!" The stranger said as she took off her gloves revealing that there is one gem on each of her hands. "Woah! Are you a fusion?" Bubblepie asked. "Yes..." The stranger said. "Now lets get you out of here!" The stranger said firmly. She put one of her hands on the cell bars and it deactivated the bars. "Wow! How did you do that?" Bubblepie asked. "Are you gonna keep on asking questions or are you gonna follow me?" She said. Bubblepie nodded and said "I'll follow you...Mostly because I have no idea what i'm doing." The stranger took Bubblepie's hand and raced her across the entire ship. "So what's under that hood of yours?" Bubblepie asked. The stranger stopped and took of her hood. Under the hood was this girl gem with three eyes, Purple hair, and a mostly black clothing. Bubblepie was speechless. "What? Do I look bad?" The stranger asked. "No not that at all. It's just that I swear that ive seen you before...What's your name?" She said. "My name is Diamond." The stranger said. That name does not sound familier but I swear ive seen her! Bubblepie thought. "That's an awesome name!" Bubblepie said. "Thanks. Now lets get back to what we were doing now!" Diamond said as she grabbed Bubblepie's arm and dragged her across the ship. Then Bubblepie sees Jewel running around like they are. "Jewel!" Bubblepie yelled "Bubblepie No! Don't touch her!" Diamond yelled. As Jewel saw Bubblepie she ran up and hugged her as tight as she could. Then Diamond yelled "Get away from her while you still can!" Bubblepie and Jewel both turned. "Bubblepie stand back!" Jewel said strictly starting to attack Diamond. "He's with me!" Diamond yelled as she pushed Jewel down. "Guys stop fighting!!" Bubblepie yelled. "I'm saving you!" Jewel yelled. "But she is the one who let me free from my cell!" Bubblepie yelled. "What cell?" Jewel said as she pushed Diamond down to the floor. "I dont know! It was weird there was this peice of wood with my name and my gem on it!" Bubblepie explained. "I know DUH your the chosen one!" Diamond yelled. Bubblepie just stood still for a momment and then screamed "STOP! Stop fighting for one second to explain to me what's going on here!" Diamond and Jewel both looked at each other and stopped fighting. "It's a long story." Jewel said. "How long?" Bubblepie asked. "Lets say from about the time you were born to now." Jewel said. "I was the chosen one when I was just born?!" Bubblepie yelled. Jewel nodded. Bubblepie just realized that she forgot about Jax! "Where's Jax?!" She yelled. "He is probally gone by now.." Jewel said. "What?!" She screamed. "We have to go and find him If he is alive!" She said trying to sound like a leader. "Ill catch up with you fools later." Diamond sayed as she ran away. " "Where is she going?" Bubblepie asked. "Nobody knows." Jewel said. "Do you have any idea where Jax might be?" She asked worried. "If he would be anywhere he would be in the control room straight up to the right." Jewel said as she ran with Bubblepie. They opened the control room door super slow and started to look inside. Then Bubblepie saw Jax in this huge container and one of the alien gems was in front of him holding this remote. "Say Goodbye!" The alien laughed. He pushed one of the buttons on the remote. Water started filling in the container and soon it would make it to the top and drown Jax. "We have to save him!" Bubblepie whispered. "We cant just stay here and wait for the right momen-" Jewel whispered as she was cut off by Bubblepie running into the room charging after the alien gem. "No!" Jewel screamed as she ran in the lab to help her fight. "See? Easy!" Bubblepie said holding the knocked out alien. "Ugh why cant you just listen to my orders?!" Jewel complained. "Lets stop fighting and save Jax!" Bubblepie said firmly. The water was already by the bottom of his neck. Bubblepie jumped onto the top of the container and opened the lid at the top. "Jax grab my hand!" Bubblepie said trying to act brave. Jax grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. Jax coughed a few times and then said "Thanks." Bubblepie's fingers were now all wet from grabbing his hand. "Don't mention it." Bubblepie said wiping off the water on her hands. "Guys! The ship is taking off in 4 minutes!" Jewel explained. "Run!" Jax yelled. They all started running to the exit. "By the way Jax if we dont make it out of this alive I wanted to say thanks for saving me when the aliens first came. Bubblepie said as she kept on running. "Umm Don't mention it!" Jax said. They could finally see the exit. "We can make it!" Jewel yelled as the door started closing. The Crystal Gems all slid down so they could fit under the closing doors. They all barley made it through the closing doors. They all just fell down on the ground and layed there to take a rest. Then Bubblepie remembered about the one fusion Diamond. "I wonder if Diamond made it out or not." Bubblepie said. "Who knows. Either way this is not going to be the last we see of her." Jewel said looking at the ship fly into the clouds. "One question. Who's Diamond?" Jax asked. "Long story." Bubblepie said. I wonder what Diamond ment by I was the chosen one.. Bubblepie thought. The End? ?dab ro doog dnomaiD sI Category:Blog posts